


Tell Me I'm Cute

by PrinceSnoozy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, also a kiss, domestic AU, everyone aboard the polyship, healthy poly dynamics, oh look my first ot4, there's a lot of implied things going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSnoozy/pseuds/PrinceSnoozy
Summary: Prompto is self-conscious about his instagram status





	Tell Me I'm Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Transcendent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Transcendent/gifts).



> So we started this thing in my discord server where we input prompts and another writer in the server fills the prompt. The goal is 100 words but we all know I can't do anything under 200 words, so here's this.
> 
> Prompt was polybros with social media, hope it worked

"Noct~!"  
  
Engulfed in a game of King's Knight on his phone, Noctis just barely registered the sound of a voice, not quite catching the name itself. He glanced around, shrugged, then went back to his game, only to be interrupted again.  
  
" _Noct~_!"  
  
Again, he didn't quite register the name, but definitely recognized the voice. With a groan, he pulled himself off the sofa, following an echoing of what he, by now, realized was his own name being barked at him from Prompto's room in their shared flat.  
  
"Whaaat?" he groaned as he reached the doorway, mimicking the way Prompto whined at him a few moments before.  
  
Prompto lay on his back on his double bed, arms above his head with his phone held loosely in one hand. His legs dangled off onto the floor, his socked feet kicking out of nervous habit.  
  
"Dude," he said, sitting up immediately. "How come Iggy has so many more followers than I do?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Noctis crossing his arms, his phone still clutched in one hand.  
  
Prompto held up his phone, too far away for Noctis to make anything out other than the vague color squares of an Instagram profile.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, dude," Prompto whined, falling onto his back on the duvet again. "He's so pretty and it's just not fair."  
  
"I don't think that's why he has more followers than you." Noctis turned his attention to his own phone, navigating over to Ignis's Instagram profile and scrolling through it.  
  
"He always knows exactly which angle to take selfies in. I'm a _professional photographer_ , Noct, and I still can't do what he does."  
  
"Gladio takes them for him."  
  
"_What_?!" Prompto sat up again, his wide-eyed shock breaking a laugh out of Noctis before he could stop it. "Stop laughing! What do you mean?!"  
  
"You ever notice how he only posts selfies after their dates?" Noctis asked, still with a laugh in his voice. "I asked him about it on our last date, and he just told me I wasn't tall enough."  
  
"For what?"  
  
" _Apparently_  my arms aren't long enough to get his 'perfect angle.'" Noctis punctuated his statement with air quotes. "Like, look," he held up the phone to Prompto, scrolling through the rest of the profile, "everything else he posts is food he's made with a link to the recipe. They legit follow him just for the food."  
  
"You sure?" Prompto stared at him with those wide eyes still, much cuter and less funny than it was a moment ago.  
  
"Uh... yeah," Noctis replied, averting his eyes away for a moment. "Your selfies are better than mine, anyway, and I don't cheat like Ignis does, so..."  
  
Prompto was silent for a moment, staring at the photos as they passed over the screen. He then grinned and reached for the phone, taking it from Noctis's hand and tossing it on the bed behind him.  
  
"Hey--"  
  
Before Noct could get a protest out, Prompto surged off the bed and grabbed his shoulders, and the next moment his back hit the duvet, his lips stolen in a sudden searing kiss. He whined into it, his hands carding up through blond hair that had just a _little_  too much product at the crown, but was perfectly soft down to the nape.  
  
Prompto pulled away much too soon and Noctis groaned in protest. Prompto laughed, nuzzling his nose down into dark hair.  
  
"You're so weird," he said, his breath hot on Noctis's ear.  
  
"Why?" Noctis asked in reply, still light-headed from the sudden affection.  
  
"You think I'm cute."  
  
"How is that weird."  
  
"Because."  
  
"Ok?"  
  
Prompto just laughed again, then turned his head toward the door at a noise, and Noctis's gaze followed, seeing Ignis standing in the doorway, his hand planted firmly on his hip.  
  
"Mind if I join you two?" he asked, his lips cocked into a smirk.  
  
"Oh no no no," Noctis protested, his eyes wide as Prompto looked toward him with his 'that's an awesome idea' face. "I told you guys I'm _not_  doing that again, I don't bend that way!"  
  
"Fair, your safety is important, but it doesn't have to be _that_  again." Ignis smirked again, and Noctis felt his own stubbornness cave in response.  
  
"Fine, but the minute I hear any of my muscles creaking I'm leaving you two on your own."  
  
Prompto and Ignis looked at each other and exchanged silent words, both mirroring each other's gleeful grins.  
  
"Works for me," Prompto smiled, and any further discussion of the matter was drowned out by kisses.


End file.
